1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun rests and, more particularly, to tripod mounted gun rests.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
For long-range shooting on the order of several hundred yards, a shooter generally uses a rest of some type to maintain the rifle steady. Such a rest may be a sandbag or the like for shooting from a prone position. When shooting from a sitting, kneeling, or standing position, a raised rest of some type is usually used. If available, a tree or other above-ground platform-like element may be used.
To provide versatility for using a gun rest of selectable height and upon terrain that may not be smooth and flat, a tripod may be used. The tripod permits independent extension of the three legs to accommodate the supporting surface. A fixture may be attached to the top of the tripod to support the rifle. This arrangement provides a single external support for the rifle. To enhance stabilization with the rifle, an upright, pivotally attached to one of the legs of the tripod, may be used. It includes at the upper end a platform of some type to assist in supporting the rifle. One of the main problems attendant such an upright is that it is not necessarily steady for and aft or sideways. Thus, even though two points of support are provided, the lack of stability of the upright may compromise the accuracy of the shot being taken.